


Never Let Go

by SticksandBones



Series: Tales from the DC Omegaverse [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Inspired by the BvS trailer, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SticksandBones/pseuds/SticksandBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clark, our daughter… she’s missing."</p><p>ABO verse one-shot inspired by the new Batman V Superman trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Last Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409061) by [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie). 



> Unless you've been living under a rock the past week, you'd have already watched and rewatched the new Batman V Superman trailer an unhealthy number of times (or was that just me?). I was inspired to write this after watching this fanmade mashup of battle scenes from Man of Steel and the new trailer. Link: <https://youtu.be/kP9dMtq3w_Q>
> 
> The little girl in the trailer immediately reminded me of Bruce and Clark's future daughter in Evilpixie's Omegaverse fics. So here's a new one dedicated to you, my friend :) I just went out on a limb here and named her myself. If you already have another name in mind I'll change it.
> 
> I would also recommend reading this with some music: <https://youtu.be/lsmnIzs8j0g>
> 
> Edit: added some screenshots for fun.

The sky was falling.

Bruce sprinted through the city. He ignored the pain in his leg and the shortness of breath tugging at his chest. All around him people were screaming and fleeing the chaos, bumping into and tripping over each other. A part of him wanted to stop to help more than once, but a larger, more visceral part screamed for him to keep going, keep running, keep pushing towards the his destination.

He had left his daughter behind.

_I’m coming. I’m coming, pup._

Three hours ago he had relented after she refused to stop pouting and sending sad eyes at Bruce and Tim as they were getting ready to leave for Metropolis. Tim had pointed out that he himself had tagged along on many a business trip when he was younger. “A learning experience,” he had called it, while shuffling various paperwork and notes around in his briefcase.

Two hours ago he and Tim had left his youngest behind in his office in Wayne Tower to attend a conference. The last time he saw her she was perched on his desk, giddy with delight from the candy offerings and cooing from her small horde of adoring fans.

An hour ago Clark had called in to say he was going off world briefly. An extraterrestrial craft had been sighted and appeared to be transmitting messages in an all too familiar language. Bruce knew him long enough to detect the hint of excitement in his tone of voice, and knew his warnings of caution were most likely falling on deaf ears.

A moment ago he was interrupted mid-sentence by an ear splitting _BOOM_ as a behemoth slammed right into the middle of Metropolis.

He was close. Just another two blocks. He could already make out the shattered windows of the Wayne Financial building. Broken cars and shattered concrete littered the streets. Dust clouds exploded beneath his feet at every step. A puddle of blood was steadily spreading beneath the wreckage of a burning car.

Bruce averted his eyes and pushed on.

The alien monstrosity continued humming as it pounded the earth. Bruce stumbled as another shockwave blasted past him. The closer he got to the epicentre, the heavier the air felt. His body was sluggish, unaccustomed to the abrupt change in gravity. Somehow the machine was altering the environment, making the air denser and the earth’s pull stronger.

Another sound suddenly cut through the din. Bruce looked up in dread, hoping it was more friend than foe. A military aircraft careened towards the huge three-pronged machine and collided with its prow. Bruce braced himself for the inevitable explosion and final shockwave as the machine dipped and began to fall, no longer held aloft by the beam of energy. Instead, it was engulfed by a blue web of sparks and electricity that slowly expanded and swallowed the alien craft whole.

Bruce had tinkered around with enough of Clark’s toys to know what it was.

The Phantom Zone.

_Clark, what have you done?_

***

Superman landed in the circle of dust and ash. The earth was charred black, the surrounding buildings levelled. He mourned the dozens of lives that were lost in the blink of an eye. This should have been one of the busiest intersections in the city, but now it was barely recognisable. Three office towers were all but obliterated, and the mall that housed Bruce’s favourite ice cream place in Metropolis was gone forever.

Oh no.

Bruce was here. He’d said he’d be here for that Kord conference.

Superman frantically clawed at his earpiece, immediately connecting to Bruce’s phone. “Bruce? Bruce! Are you there?”

 _“What the fuck just happened, Clark?”_ the familiar voice snarled at him.

A weight that Clark didn’t realise was on him lifted. “Oh thank God, you’re okay,” he breathed. “It was Zod, Bruce. That Zod my father told me about.”

_“Has he been neutralised?”_

“No, no, I lost track of him. He’s here somewhere.”

_“Get him out of here, Clark. Our daughter… she’s missing. I-I’ve got Tim helping with the evacuation but oh god Clark she’s alone in there and I can’t find her-”_

Bruce was rambling. It was so out of character to hear him so nervous that Clark knew his mate must be stressed out of his mind. His sensitive hearing finally picked up some shifting in the rubble. A heartbeat. Zod.

“Listen, Bruce, calm down I’ve got the situation under the control here. Find her, get Tim and get out of Metropolis. Call the League. I know you can do this. Superman out.”

He found General Zod kneeling amidst the ruins of the Kryptonian ship. With a pang, Superman realised that his last link to his Kryptonian heritage was now a deranged soldier hell bent on destroying his home.

The alpha was staring at the ground. His touched the earth beneath him with a shaky hand, turning it over and scooping up a handful of blackened ash and dust.

“Look at this…” the ash fell through his fingers like sand in an hourglass. “We could have built a new Krypton in this squalor, but you chose the _humans_ over _us_. Even _mated_ with one of them, rutted in the dirt with these lesser beings like the dog you are,” he spat. “I exist only to protect Krypton. That is the sole purpose for which I was born. And every action I take, no matter how violent or how cruel, is for the greater good of my people.”

Zod looked up at him, his eyes boring holes into Clark’s and his lips pulled back in a snarl, and for the first time Clark felt a twinge of pity for the fallen soldier. “And now, I have no people,” he rasped. “My soul… THAT IS WHAT YOU HAVE TAKEN FROM ME!”

Superman barely had time to brace for Zod slamming bodily into him. The force sent him flying backwards and sprawling into the dirt.

“I’m going to make them suffer, Kal,” Zod continued. “These humans you’ve adopted, I will take them all from you, one by one.” He stopped next to Superman who still lay on the ground reeling from the impact, bent down and looked him straight in the eye.

“Starting with that human bitch of yours.”

Clark’s world dissolved into red.

***

Bruce watched in horror as the pair wrestled in mid-air and collided with the Wayne building. He gripped his phone hard enough to shatter it even as the empty dial tone hummed lazily in his ear. Dust settled and for the next few seconds there was only silence, until twin beams of hot red light burst out and sliced once, twice through the thirtieth floor like a flaming knife through butter. The building gave an almighty groan before literally snapping in half as two figures shot out of the collapsing structure.

“CLARK!”

Bruce sped towards the building. Ignoring and cursing the old injury in his leg for acting up now of all times. Clouds of choking ash billowed around him and the few remaining civilians staggered past him to get out of the war zone. The dust stung his throat and lungs but he forced himself to press on. His world was reduced to only one goal, the primal drive to protect his child. And amidst the cacophony of falling debris and the blinding smoke, he finally picked out a faint familiar scent and muffled sobbing.

He found her standing in what remained of the grand entrance, stiff from shock and crying in fear. She was covered in scrapes and dust, but otherwise appeared fine. “Matty,” Bruce rasped. His throat was burning. He fell to his knees before the girl. “Matty? Martha? It’s okay, pup, I’ve got you now.”

The five year old let out a wordless bawl and threw herself into his arms. “Dad- Daaaddy you _hck_ you gotta help _hck_ Angie,” she choked out between sobs. At her feet he could see a single hand sticking out from underneath the rubble, the plain gold ring on its finger telling him all he needed to know about who it belonged to.

“It’s okay, pup, it’s okay. I’ve got you now.” Bruce wrapped his arms around his daughter and hoisted her up. Ignoring yet another explosion somewhere above him, he began the arduous trek back where he came from.

“Daddy’s here. I’m never letting go.”

 

 


End file.
